The Non-Linearity of Time
by Chips03
Summary: Nick finds an old time-travelling journal. Sort of.


**A/N : I lost this fic awhile back. but Lo'n Behold! I got it restored! ;D. It's gonna be a multi-chaptered fic, but not very long, maybe 3 chapters. I'm still having trouble progessing Juliette's character in my other fic so I figured I'll work on this first. Either ways, I'm gonna take a while to update- have been quite busy since school started.  
**

**Summary: Nick finds a time-travelling Journal in the trailer.  
**

* * *

******The Non-Linearity of Time**

* * *

Aunt Marie's trailer of strange things - Yes, filled with items that could either blow your mind- literally and figuratively, or could send you running to your shrink - whichever, whatever. When Nick first entered the non-mobile, it was sufficient to say that he was slightly alarmed by the oddness of it all. Shining a torch through the darkness, he spotted a sloppily stacked pile of books. '_Leather-bound diaries, how very Indiana Jones,' _Nick thought as he sat down at a small desk and flipped open one of them. The books were filled with drawings of monsters and their profiles, which what most people would assume to be characterisations of fictional creatures by a fairy tale enthusiast- But Nick knew better.

Right around the time his Aunt Marie visited him, he had started seeing things, creatures within people that he couldn't explain. It was not long later he was told that he was a Grimm and things got a lot more complicated.

Now, a year and a half later, Nick had come to terms with his status as a Grimm, juggling both his job and his duty with an admirable level of proficiency. He no longer referred to the non-mobile as 'Aunt Marie's trailer'. He had made it his own, filed the things away in his own way - however messy the whole place had become. A guy's a guy, housekeeping is just not his thing. _Excuses. _He could still remember the trailer being rather neat and organized despite the lack of an index system but all semblance of order had disappeared into nothingness when he inherited the trailer. Perhaps that's why his aunt chose to be a librarian as a side job.

He was cleaning out the trailer one day, wiping the books clean so that they wouldn't look like they had been sitting in a prehistoric cave for years- when one of the item caught his eye. Like all other documents in the trailer, it was old and musty but there was something different about it, something that made it feel that as if it didn't belong with the rest.

Nick retrieved the book from the tall, unstable stack of journals that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. It never ceases to amaze him how the books never once toppled over when he removed one from the middle of the staggering pile. The journal was leather bound like the others, but smaller in size. The pages were more aligned, resembling a proper storybook rather than a conglomeration of mismatched strips of paper.

Nick skimmed through the pages; it recorded specific experiences of some Grimms at a point in their life. It was weird. Most journals have multiple entries by the same author over a period, complete with drawings of various Wesen but this book contained only words- there were many entries but each entry was written by one author on only a single date. The order of dates was highly irregular, randomly filled over every few years, sometimes even after decades.

What was even more intriguing was the pictogram printed behind the text of each page. It looked like a broken hourglass that lay horizontal similar to an infinity symbol, with its sand leaking out from underneath, spreading to encircle itself. A time motif perhaps, like time wasn't meant to flow from one direction to another as if saying that it was just another timey wimey wobbly chain of events, all happening at the same time- Like tracing a circle, there is n_o _vestige of a beginning and no prospect of an end.

He randomly flipped to a page somewhere in the middle of the book and began to read...

* * *

_19th June 1903_

_I was patrolling the woods a couple miles from my home when I saw the creature. At first, it looked like a little girl, four feet tall with very pale skin almost silvery under the moonlight, dressed in a light purple gown that hung loosely off her shoulders. She looked dreamy, roaming around aimlessly as if she was lost – I wondered if she was sleepwalking. As she coolly approached, it became clear that she wasn't just a little innocent child as I had first assumed. Her eyes possessed a vitreous lustre, slightly grey and translucent, like polished quartz embedded in the smoothness of her face. Curious as I have never seen such a creature before, I hid myself among the bushes and watched as she made her way through the forest. Experience has taught me that I should not be so hasty in my hunt, that I should observe this new specimen before I lay down my judgement…_

* * *

The rest of the entry became increasingly faded as Nick read on until he could no longer make out the words. He was curious about this creature that the Grimm had mentioned as there were no pictures to illustrate what the Grimm had seen. The whole excerpt seemed to be shrouded in mystery just as it is with the odd journal it was written in. Stricken with a habit born out of his career as a detective, Nick simply could not stop thinking about it and began to visualize what it might have looked like, his fingers subconsciously tracing the symbol on the page as his surroundings began to blur...

Oblivious to his surroundings, he was suddenly hit with a serious case of vertigo, feeling a wave a nausea wash over him as his hand automatically reached for the edges of the table to balance himself as his other hand leaned heavily on the strange book. When his head finally cleared, Nick found himself amidst the foggy woods in the night…with Aunt Marie's trailer nowhere in sight.

All that was left on the ground was the musty old journal that yet again, looked out of place amidst the wilderness...

* * *

**-TBC-**  
**Please Review ;)**


End file.
